


Rest for the Weary

by eaglearmor



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Slow Dancing, shameless fluff, under the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaglearmor/pseuds/eaglearmor
Summary: Fiona pulls Robyn away from her work, just in time for the new year.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Rest for the Weary

“Robyn.” 

“Hey, Fi.” Robyn didn’t look up from her desk, bent over the never-ending stack of paperwork that seemed to pile higher every time she turned her back. She could knock out another chunk in the few hours before midnight. Running for Council came with far more legal bullshit than it should, but Robyn could  _ hardly _ be surprised. She hadn’t expected anything less, from Atlas. 

“ _ Robyn _ ,” Fiona repeated. 

That got Robyn’s attention, pulling her gaze away from the form under her pen to Fiona, hovering at her shoulder and chewing her lip, one ear flicking back and forth. Worry shot through her chest, that something was  _ wrong _ , that she’d somehow missed a message on her Scroll, that the Council had thrown her another curveball to swing for. 

“What is it?” 

“You’ve been in here for  _ hours _ . It’s almost midnight.” 

“It hasn’t been that-” Robyn glanced down at her scroll, and the words died on her tongue. Five minutes to midnight. Where had the time gone? “Oh. Shit.” 

“Yeah. Shit. Come on, you’ve been working all night. The paperwork will be here tomorrow.” Fiona rested a gentle hand on Robyn’s shoulder, tilting her head towards the open door. “I know a good spot to watch the fireworks.” 

“Well.” Robyn threw one last glance at the paperwork on her desk. 

“Robyn, if you try to tell me ‘one more form’ I am kicking your ass,” Fiona said. “With love, of course. But I’m still kicking it.” 

“You got me there,” she said with a roll of her eyes, even as a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She stood and stretched, wincing as her back gave a resounding crack. “Lead the way, fluffball.”

Fiona grinned, bright and playful, as she took Robyn’s hand in her own and tugged her from her work- out of the office, down the hall into and up the stairs, onto the roof and into the crisp night air. The shattered moon hung in the sky, visible around the edge of Atlas floating high above them. Fiona’s eyes shone bright- vibrant green more beautiful to Robyn than any aurora- as she spun on her heel and tugged Robyn into the center of the roof. Her gaze never wavered, and Robyn couldn’t bring herself to look away. 

“Here,” Fiona said. She looked up, a smile breaking out over her face, and Robyn could have basked in its warmth all night. “It’s pretty good for stargazing in the city. Atlas kinda blocks the view though.”

“It doesn’t block the most important one.” 

“What’s that?” Fiona asked. She turned her gaze back to Robyn, blinking once, twice, before the realization hit her. Even Robyn could see the blush through the darkness, until Fiona’s hands flew up to cover her face.  “Robyn!” 

“We’ve got some time before the fireworks.” Robyn grinned and held out her hand. “May I have this dance, Miss Thyme?” 

“Only if you promise not to step on my toes.” 

“I can certainly try not to.” 

Fiona giggled and dropped her hands from her face to reach out and take Robyn’s. 

“That’s all I ever ask for.” 

Robyn pulled her closer, wrapping one arm around her waist as Fiona tucked herself up against Robyn. She leaned her head against Robyn’s chest with a quiet, content sigh, and silence fell over the two women, broken only by the distant shouts of revelers and the hum of music over loudspeakers. 

“I’m glad to have you by my side, Fi,” she said softly. 

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be.” Fiona looked up, and in the distance, Robyn could hear the revelers begin to count down, but her attention zeroed in on the woman in her arms, the stars reflected in her eyes, the moonlight spilling over her cheeks. “I’ve regretted a lot of things, but the choice to follow you has never been one. Even if I have to drag you away from work every now and then.” 

“Sap.” 

“You started it.” 

No denial from Robyn, just a wide grin and bright laughter. In the distance, cheers echoed through the streets, and high above, in the skies of Atlas, colors burst across the sky. Distant, barely more than spots of light down in Mantle, but Mantle managed, with what it got. That would change, soon, but for now, Robyn could find nothing to complain about as Fiona tugged her down by the lapels of her jacket and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

Gentle, firm, _Fiona_. Perfect. 

The year stretched ahead of them, full of promise and potential, and the moment stretched between them, brighter and more hopeful than Robyn had felt in a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: sunsanktas 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, and thank you for reading! Happy New Year (a lil late)


End file.
